Dr Mike House
by aaroncarterfan89
Summary: mike house takes on a daning a new case


Mike House was Gegory Houses' borther. He was a world renounced doctor from England, London. His arm was cut off in a fetal MIR incident so he had to walk around with a segway. When he leaned forward, the segway would go real fast. One day, Mike House had a new case for his crack team of other doctors that were pretty good, but not as good as Mike House. So Mike House told them, "WE HAVE A NEW CASE!" And the team said, "ALRIGHT!" And then Mike House said, "IF WE DO NOT SAVE HIM, HE WILL DIE!" So the team went to fix the problem that was created because the patient was the victim of a truck that hit him in the face while he was on a bisickle. But before Mike House could make the real and correct diganose, he had to make the not right diagnote because otherwise he could not make the real diangose. So he told his team, "TEAM. FIRST WE MUST CUT OPEN HIS BRIAN SO WE CAN SEE IF HE HAS ANYC ANCERS." The team went to do it, but one doctor Doctor the woman said "I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE A GOOD IDEA THERE DR MIKE HOUSE! I DON"T LIKE WHAT IT IS YOU YOUR DOING HERE AND WHATEVER IT IS I WONT STAND ON IT!" So then Mike House said something that was really clever and mean and then Dcotor the comwn said OK so they cut open his brain and it looked like there was a cancer there but there wasn[t so they stwicthed it back toegether and then went ont to face diagnose number the next number. OKAY Mike House said to the team of not as good doctors. WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS THAT IS WRONG WITH THE DUDE? Doctor jew said it's probably lupiss and Doctor Mike House said "NO! IT IS NO NOT LUPISS!" So Doctor Jew said OKAY IT iS NOT YOUR YOU RE RIGHT~ DOCTOR MIKE HOUSE! and DOCTOR MIKE HOUSE Said of coarse! so then they make the real fake diagnose number too by saying it was he had a bad colon arhythmia with numbers. so they cut open his spine with the scaple and took out his bigger colon that wasn't as large as his not bigger colon qhich was connected to his spleen but then he went into cardio a rest ! so MIKE HOUSE said out of the way not as good doctors as me let me take care of handle this and so he took his segway and rode over there real fast but he didnt put his doctor operating close on so the other doctors said DORCT RMIKE HOUSE WHY YOU DONT HAVE YOUR DOCTOR OPERATING CLOSE ON and he said "BECAUSE THERE IS NO TIME!" so Doctor Mike House punched his arm at the guy's chest and he woke upa nd said thank you Doctor Mike House said you saved my lives! NOT YET MIKE HOUSE SAID this isn't overed! so he went back to the drawing bored and said to the team of not as good doctors okay not as good doctors my name is Mike House and I need to live up to my family name and save this guy who could is ddying and face real life conequses so MIKE HOUSE RUSHED OUT OF THE OFFICE AND RAN INTO THE Dr Administraor Woman and she said YOu'VE GONE TO FARE THIS TIME MIKE HOUSE! YOU NEED TO STOP BEFORE IT ITS TOO LATTE! NO SAID MIKE HOUSE bECAUSE HE WAS a doctor I NEEED TO DO THIS so he went real fast on his segway and crashed through the door of his FRIEND doctor milson! and said I AM GOIND TO S AY SOMETHING CONCESSIONING TO YOU BECAUSE THAT IWS QWAHT W E DO BOECUASE WE ARE DOCGTOR GUYS YHO DO THAT KINDS OF THINGS and then he had an epillepsy where he realized what was really wrong with the guy who was probably going to die unless MIKE HOUSE made a real not fake diagnose this time around so he got on the segway and left out of there real fast and then he got to the other not good doctors that weren't as good as him who were trying to keep the probably going to die pateient aleve because he was going into his kideneys were failing and he was peeing out his eyes because they were eyellow so DOCTOR MIKE HOUSE SAID I KNOW WHAT IT IS THAT IT IS WRONG WITH YOU PROBABLY GOING TO DIDE PATIENT BUT NOT NOW! and he stabed the patient in the appendix with a pair of needles that was real sharp and then everying was al beter again so DR MIKE HOUSE went back to his apartment on his motorcycle which was his segway but his segway turned into an awesome motorcycle when he wasnted to go home that used foot controls because doctor mike house didnt have any arms so then he went inside and sat down and played the piano and playe dthe guitar because that's what he did with his feet and head because he ones again did not have his arms because of the bad thing that happened to him and then it was good

THE END?


End file.
